johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Bayou Billy
Summary The Adventures of Bayou Billy is a video game which was for the NES but now it's available on the Wii U Virtual Console. Story A brave hero named "Bayou" Billy West must rescue his girlfriend: Annabelle Lane from the clutches of crime boss: Godfather Gordon. Game Modes Game Mode A Use the Wii remote as a controller and as a pointer in this mode. Game Mode B The Wii Remote is used only as a controller in this mode. Practice Mode Test your skills and get used to game's fundamentals in this mode. Sound Mode Listen to the games soundtrack and sound effects in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I have heard of the game's name and it's feel from the cartoon: Captain N: The Game Master where Kevin "Captain N" Keene must find his dog: Duke in a video game world called "Bayou Land" and meets Bayou Billy, of course the game (when I saw it on Youtube) is a far cry to what is shown on the cartoon, it's more like the movie Crocodile Dundee (Billy's hat and vest is a dead giveaway). Anyway, here's my review. Graphics The graphics in this game is what you'll expect from a NES game. The colors of the game are very rich and bright which can make it almost like you're on the Bayous yourself. The character models (of course) are mostly the same. But this is because when the game was made the character models are as good as they got. Though, what I don't personally like is that if any character falls, they fall the same exact way, likewise the way they punch and kick as well as use weapons. Grade: C Music What I really like about this game is the soundtrack. The soundtrack during the fighting stages have a great beat to it (almost like rock & roll). Konami certainly didn't disappoint with this, and this is despite that the soundtrack is limited. But still, it's worth listening to them in sound mode. Grade: A+ Sounds/Voice The sounds are again what you expect from a NES game. The sounds of the game are quite good for a NES game, though there are some re-used soundtracks (like from Castlevania when you use a whip as well as the famous Konami pause sound effect). Now, there is a bit of voice in this game (something that is rare in a NES game) and they also sounds quite good as well. Grade: B+ Gameplay/Controls This game has received a bit of a reputation of being one of the most difficult games on the NES (even rivaling that of Battletoads). Though when I played this game, I disagree somewhat. Yes, this game is not going to lie down and let you walk all over it, but there are some of the game's stages that are much easier than the others. The side scrolling stages where you fight enemies with punches, kicks and even weapons (e.g., a stick, a knife, a whip as well as a gun) are the most difficult parts of the game as you must learn to not get hit a lot and learn where the enemies are walking to. The rail shooter stages are the ones that are a bit easier. The game is also modified to use the Wii Remote (as the Zapper light gun doesn't work on modern TV sets), though it isn't without faults, it's easier to use the Wii remote to aim than using the buttons. The driving stages are also quite difficult as you not only must avoid objects on the road, but also destroy enemy jeeps and helicopters while making difficult turns.The upshot to the gameplay is that there's a practice mode which can help you get used to the game's mechanics. The controls are also quite versatile as you can use the Wii remote (highly recommended) as a NES controller or to aim. Grade: C+ Replay Value There's not a lot of extra content in this game as it's a NES game. Though, the game's difficulty can either make or break the game's already feeble replay value. Grade: D- Final Thoughts Yes, the game does have a reputation of being very difficult. But only in certain aspects of the game is this reputation deserved. Nevertheless, the game is still quite fun and very nostalgic. So, even with it's difficulty it deserves at least a few plays. Overall Grade: C